A Blunt Request
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: An awkward silence followed and it took Lucy a few seconds before the question hit her. "SAY WHAT NOW?" - Natsu/Lucy


**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry that it has been so long. This one is for arisapphyre! She is always entertaining me with her stories, and this one is actually based on one of them. I hope you will enjoy it girl!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Thanks!" Lucy said cheerfully, as she took the cup the clerk was handing her.

"Have a nice day and remember to visit us again, Luigi!" The clerk clasped his hands together with a fake smile playing on his lips.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched, but she decided to let it go. "Whatever…" She muttered.

In an attempt to cool down the beverage with slow breaths, she sat down in one of the nearest chairs.

She took her laptop out of her backpack, trying to pass some time before she was meeting up with her best friend. It would be the last time they would see each other before the blonde would go abroad. Lucy finally got the scholarship she always had been dreaming of. Though, it would require leaving all of her friends and family. That thought sickened the pretty girl a bit, but it was best for her future.

As a pro-active member of Fanfiction, Lucy suddenly got an idea and started typing down the words that were in her head. An enthusiastic grin appeared on her face, and that was when he came in.

"Lucy!"

Lucy looked up to meet her best friend's signature grin and couldn't help but grin back. That boy affected her more than in one way.

A slight blush formed on her cheeks when he ruffled her hair before sitting down next to her.

"You want any?" Natsu asked as he played with some coins.

Lucy shook her head and pointed towards her cup. "Thanks anyway," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want cheesecake?" Natsu asked, grinning mischievously.

Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Nah, I've had a huge breakfast."

"Probably for the best. You were getting fat anyway!" Natsu teased and left to get himself something to drink, laughing loudly. Lucy frowned and considered kicking him into the next dimension, but then she remembered it was Natsu they were talking about. He was always teasing her.

The blonde shut down her laptop and shoved it back in her backpack. She would finish the story later on.

"So," Natsu said as he came back, "What are the plans for today?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? You were the one who wanted to meet up so badly!"

Natsu laughed once more and slapped her shoulder playfully. "Lighten up, why are you so tense?"

Lucy's eyes darkened at that statement. "I don't know. It's probably because this is the last time we will see each other for a while."

The pink-haired idiot sighed deeply. "We've been over this before. I've always been one for adventures, I'd probably run after you some time after."

"You shouldn't!" Lucy exclaimed. "You should be with our friends and your family."

Natsu rolled his eyes and flicked her nose. "Jee, Luce. I though you figured out by now that you are my family as well," he said and winked.

"Stop teasing me!" Lucy said in embarrassment and held her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide another blush that was forming there.

"You're so easy, you know that!"

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. For a second she thought Natsu was ogling her, before she brushed it off. Natsu was way too oblivious to notice her.

"No, but seriously, what are we going to do today?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Does it matter? We usually never have problems figuring out how to entertain ourselves."

"Soooo, how about a walk on the beach and then have some lunch? Afterwards we could go to the arcade and then have some dinner."

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "Your appetite always seems to amaze me."

Natsu shrugged and grinned. "That's who I am, Luce."

.

.

.

Later that evening, the duo sat down at a local restaurant for some good food.

"So, after dinner, this is it I guess, eh? " Lucy said and sighed dramatically.

"Cheer up, Lucy. It's not like it's for forever!"

"I know, but I'm just going to miss everyone!" She exclaimed and took a huge bite of her chicken, before choking.

Natsu started laughing so bad, that tears were streaming down by the time Lucy finally swallowed the piece of chicken.

"You're an asshole, do you know that?" Lucy pouted.

Natsu snorted, before flashing her a smile. "Yes, but I'm your asshole."

The cutlery Lucy was holding suddenly fell down on her plate and the expression on her face turned serious. "That's it. I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Shock filled Natsu's eyes as he looked at her curiously. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said honestly.

"You have been teasing me all day long! Hell, some people would even consider it flirting!" Lucy said a bit too loud as she gained attention from the other guests in the restaurant.

"Jee, Lucy, calm down! You're making a scene!"

The blonde pouted but sat back down. "I just don't understand…" The girl whispered as she took her drink in her hand.

"Listen up. I guess I'll have to be honest. I fucking hate it that you're leaving, Luce, but at least I know you will be chasing your dreams. To be honest, lately I've been doubting our relationship…"

Lucy cracked her knuckles in fear. "You're not saying that you don't want to -.."

Natsu silenced her with his index finger. "Damn, Lucy! Of course not!"

"What I'm trying to say is that I've been thinking that we should take our friendship to the next level, but then you got accepted and I was afraid to say something. Today I changed my mind, though. Lucy, you might be leaving, but if you're single by this time in five years, will you marry me then?"

Lucy had never seen turn Natsu's cheeks so red and it left her utterly speechless.

An awkward silence followed and it took Lucy a few seconds before the question hit her. When Natsu had been asking her that question, she was just taking a sip from her drink. In result, the poor girl choked on her drink, before spitting everything back out.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Lucy shouted in confusion.

"I'm saying that I want to marry you when we're old enough," Natsu said with a serious expression on his face.

"You're joking! We're not even dating!"

But when Lucy looked at him once more, she noticed he wasn't joking at all.

Lucy covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god! Are you serious? Why now? I've been in love with you since forever and now you're telling me you want to _marry_ me?"

"I take that as a yes?" Natsu asked cheerfully. "I mean, you're in love with me an all, right? Which means you must marry me. I love you too!"

"Oh Natsu…" Lucy muttered and smiled softly. "I guess I'll never get rid of you, eh?"

The idiot shook his head proudly.

"Then my answer will be yes, but why don't we date for a while first?" Lucy asked.

"We will make this work, right? Despite the distance?" Natsu asked her carefully, before cupping her cheeks.

Lucy smiled proudly. "We will! That's why I love you."

Natsu grinned once more before he planted his lips on hers. "But before you go, I have some other plans you might enjoy," Natsu said as he growled in pleasure.

Lucy huffed and a blush formed on her face. "This is going to be a long night..."

"Hell yeah!"

.

.

.

 **A/N: Pssttt…. Check out arisapphyre's stories!**


End file.
